


Never give up

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Black Cat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creed and Train are in a heated battle till it gets a little heated in other ways!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never give up

Don't Ever Give Up

Train charge at Creed eyes filled with anger Creed laughed at this

"Those eyes! Oh how I love those eyes my Train!"

Creed dispelled a bullet and jumped back from Train.

"Why won't you just give up Creed? I won't join you!"

Creed snickered and his heart raced he loved that look from Train

"I may have failed but I have loved you from the start!"

Trains eyes went wide and he glared at the sliver haired man he never once thought that way of Creed not like that at least he didn't think he did. Creed laughed wildly and yelled

"I want you,I wan't you so bad it's driving me mad,It's driving me mad! Train no Black cat!"

Creed lunged at Train his blade glistened from the moonlight. Train jumped back and Creed did too.

"Train I don't hate you I just want to save you while theres still something left to save!"

Train grimaced and shot at Creed. Creed got inches from Train as he swung his blade making contact to Train's hades.

"If this isn't love then how do we get out?"

"Easy! You die!"

Train yelled as he clashed again with Creed's blade. Creed laughed as they clashed again Train raised his gun at Creed's head

"Saya, I will make you pay!"

Tears formed in Creed's eyes he hated that witch

"Damn that witch!"

Creed yelled as Creed charged at Train tears falling out behind him as he ran at struck Train and Creed's eyes went wide as Train flew back against the wall Creed ran over to him he had him! Creed managed to pin Train to the wall Train blushed a bit

"Get off me!"

Train tried to get away but he was weak and tired. Creed licked the edge of Train's earlobe it sent a chill down the cat's spine. Creed laughed and knocked hades out of Train's hand. Train was dazed as Creed kissed him. Creed's heart started to pound faster and faster."that witch's spell is breaking" Creed thought. Train's heart beat fast as Creed kissed Train's neck and gently slipped Train's jacket off. Train closed his eyes "what am I doing kill him! how could you let this happen Train? Kill him!" Train thought. Creed then kissed Train licking the blood from the cut on Train's pretty face. Train blushed as Creed took off Train's shirt Creed kissed Train down to his nipple the cold contact made Train's nipple go hard. Creed licked his nipple in small circles. Train let out a soft moan and Echidna walked in

"Cree-"

She froze when she seen the scene before her. Creed had rage in his eyes They went wide and his pupils small

"ECHIDNA GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU! OH WHAT THE HELL!"

In one swift flick of Creed's wrist he jabbed the annoying bitch in the heart he truly hated her she was so stupid and he hated women anyways. Creed turned back to Train, Train looked at Creed with wide eyes. Creed just chuckled as he continued to kiss down Train's chest he reached the bulge in Train's pants and undid Train's pants with his mouth. Creed stripped Train of his clothes and licked Train's head gently sending a chill up Train's spine. Train let out a whimper he wanted Creed to continue. Creed took the boys length full into his mouth. As Train's cock touch the insides of Creed's wet,moist,warm mouth Train moaned as Creed took the boys cock in and out of his mouth over and over. Train's knees went weak he almost fell.

"No-Saya-Stop-Creed!"

Creed growled and stopped he grabbed Train's hair roughly coincidently pulling to hard. Train let out a small yelp Creed loosened his grip.

"Train,my my beautiful Train DON'T EVER SAY THAT WITCHES NAME AGAIN!"

Creed didn't mean to yell at his beloved but he couldn't help it he loved Train more then anything. Creed sighed and drug Train over to a near by couch and laid Train down as he climbed on top of Train straddling him. Creed continued to lick Train's almost limp cock. It quickly stiffened as Creed's mouth wrapped around Train's throbbing cock. Creed sucked and blew on the growing cock and Train arched his cock deeper into Creed's mouth. It felt so good a burning feeling grew in Train's lower abdomen it felt so good Creed pulled away and proceeded to suck on two of his fingers. Creed flipped Train on his stomach and stuck one finger in Train's ass. Train let out a painful scream. Creed stuck in a another finger and he started to stretch Train he kept doing this till he thought Train was stretched enough. Creed slipped his throbbing,growing cock into Train taking hard thrusts. Train let out a loud painful scream. Creed re adjusted himself and then thrusted again. Train this time let out a moan

"mmmmm Train!mmmmm"

Creed moaned as he thrusted deeper into Train again and again Train moaned again as Creed hit all the right places(so ya were going down). Train's thoughts were invaded "Do I have feelings for Creed that's stupid mmmmm"Train moaned as he recieved another plasure filled thrust from Creed."I mean it feels good and Creed is always so romantic in a sorta creepy stalker way..." Train was so confused Creed always looked out for him and he just ignored it. Creed licked Train's earlobe and gave one last thrust before he filled Train's insides with warmth. Creed pulled out and flipped Train over again and started to pull and message Train's cock over and over going faster and faster with Creed's other hand he rubbed Train's balls Train moaned and came in to Creed's hand Creed licked Train's now cum covered chest and his own hand. Creed collapsed next to Train and held Train close. Train no longer wanted to kill Creed he knew all along that he love Creed but just didn't realize it till they were still in the chronos numbers when Creed came in threw Train's window and wished him luck and gave him a rose he would always smile and blush he now knew why he seeked out Creed besides Saya's death it was because he secretly needed to see him once in awhile and hear his voice see his face again.

"Creed why'd you do it?"

Creed smiled and said as he kissed Train's head

"Do what make love to you?"

"No I know why you did that I mean why'd you not give up even after all my refuses to your proposals to join?"

Creed kissed Train gently and ran his tounge along Train's bottom lip gaining acsses to Train's mouth there tounges fought a bit till Creed pulled away for air.

"When you love someone, you don't ever give up..."

Creed said as they both drifted off to sleep snuggling Train.

-end-


End file.
